


I Forgive You

by RedGhost00



Series: Lead Us to the Past we Missed [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drug Abuse, F/M, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Trauma, Rehabilitation, Romance, Secret Organizations, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGhost00/pseuds/RedGhost00
Summary: Angela managed to escape from Talon with the help she never expected to have. With Gabriel now once again slipped from her grasp, she wanted to look for him after his disappearance; since Talon managed to hide themselves from the world after the incident. But before she could get what she was searching for, the world needs Overwatch to save itself from the wrath of the enemy, since they already got something sinister under their sleeve.She needed to save herself to save everyone.Sequel to [ I'm Sorry ]. Check my profile to check it out.





	1. Part 1

**"NO!"** Angela snapped up from her bed, her hand extended in front of her, reaching out for something that wasn't there.

Her breath was ragged, sweat covered her body even if the sounds of heavy rain could be heard from outside. It was cold and dark, and the place was small. It took her a few minutes for her to digest everything happened to her. The thought of her back in the interrogation room somehow frightened her, was she back in the Talon's hideout?

Where the hell is she?

She could feel the familiar wire attached on the back of her hand, and recognize the comfortable mattress under her and the warm blanket over her. The sound of a beeping monitor beside her was all-too-familiar for a doctor like her. This wasn't the interrogation room; But she knew too well that she's not in a hospital.

She's in her room. At the Gibraltar headquarters.

How long was she sleeping? Where are the others?

Where's Gabriel?

The dream she had just now, it wasn't real, right?

Right?

Panic overwhelmed her. The heart monitor beside her suddenly started to beep faster and frequently as she started to get a panic attack. Her eyes darted around the dark room, adjusting to the lack of light as she searched around for nothing. She was clueless, terrified, confused and so much more negative emotions flooded inside her mind. This wasn't a dream. Her nightmare was real.

She needed to go back.

Gabriel and Amélie are in trouble, and it was obvious that she would blame all of this to herself. If she didn't get out, they wouldn't have faced the punishments that she didn't want to imagine what it was. But on the other hand, if she stayed there, she would've died. She was torn from the inside. She needed answers; she needed help. She's killing herself right now.

The sound of the door slamming as it opened wide surprisingly didn't catch her attention. She was drowning herself in her own self-thoughts, hands clutching at the side of her head, thinking of all the questions and paranoia scattering inside her brain. The light of her room was lit as people crowded inside her room, panic and concern was evident on their faces; but Angela was too busy looking down on her blanket to even look at them.

 **"Winston! Angela's not looking so good! What should we do?!"** The sound of a certain ex-pilot broke the tension, and it was filled with worry.

 **"Everyone calm down, the doctor just got up from her coma, we need to give her some time. She's just a bit surprised."** Winston answered. The people around her were talking to each other like a whisper, but she didn't care about that at all.

She needed to save them.

 **"I think she got herself a panic attack."** The thick cowboy accent spoke.

 **"** **Doctor, deep breaths. You're okay, they won't hurt you anymore."** Mei tried to comfort her, but some of the words made something snapped in her mind instead.

 _They_ _won't hurt me._

_But they will hurt_ _them_ _._

_This isn't right. They are still trapped inside. I need to save them._

_Save them._

Out of the blue, Angela's hands clutched onto something that was standing completely in front of her, tugging the fabric which happens to be a collar towards her as she lifted her head up to stare straight at the person, eyes filled with fear.

 **"We have to help them...."** she croaked, her voice was a bit gruffy, she would assume that she hadn't used her voice for quite a while; and it hurt her throat very damn much. She coughed a few times, feeling like she was choking on her own words. Lucio, who was a bit dumbfounded by the sudden gesture and speech, turned slightly to look at the people behind him, completely worried.

 **"I think the doc's gonna need medical help."** Lucio spoke.

 **"Helping the Talons? Are you crazy, love?! Did they brainwash you or something?"** Tracer sounded a bit disbelief, not expecting those words coming out from the doctor herself.

 **"No, she's talking about something else."** Everyone stopped talking to each other, turning their heads to the source of the voice. An old man, but not as old as Reinhardt, came inside the room, standing at the front door with Ana behind him.

 **"Winston, we can handle from here, you guys just wait outside."** Ana persuaded the ape, and Winston only adjusted his glasses before he nodded.

 **"You heard her, everyone wait outside."** Angela was dumbfounded, her hands still gripped tight on Lucio's collar, before he gently placed his hands on hers and carefully pried it open.

Angela jumped from the contact, then realized what she was doing, quickly let go of him and gave him an apologetic look, but Lucio only replied her with the same smile that he always do; but there was a hint of concern, before then he left with the others.

All that's left in the room was none other than Angela herself, Ana, and 'Morrison' that Gabriel proclaimed him to be.

He walked towards her bed, leaving the menacing sounds of his boots thumping on the hard floor, but not menacing enough than the mercenary. Ana went to sit on the side of her bed, placing a reassuring hand at the doctor's back. Angela turned to look at the old sniper, the old woman only gave her a heartwarming smile, that a mother would give to her child.

 **"You must've feel tired, and confused."** Ana responded, and Angela's eyes casted down as she slowly nodded, agreeing on what the sniper said.

 **"Mind telling us what happened back there?"** Suddenly, the gruff sound coming from the man made her jumped. Her head snapped towards the man standing near the end of her bed, arms crossed as his visor was facing at her.

 **"I-I...."** she fumbled at her own words, throat dry. Was this man really Jack Morrison? She couldn't tell; but the way he crossed his arms were actually convincing enough for her to recognize that man. He was still waiting for an answer, and his gesture actually intimidated her.

 **"Jack, you're scaring her."** Ana sighed. He turned to look at the woman, feeling a bit discontented.

 **"I'm just asking her a simple question, how was that scary?"** He asked unsatisfied. She shook her head.

Men.

 **"She just got up from her coma, and she is still tired from all of this. Be a dear and fetch her some water? I'll do the talking."** She persuaded, but sounded like an order at the same time. The man gave into a deep thought, before he took a glance at the doctor; looking at her poor features.

She hasn't eaten for a while, and her cheekbones were visibly seen and sunken deep like a bare skeleton with skin. Dark rings already formed under her eyes, and Ana was right; she looked tired, and miserable. After a few good seconds, he sighed in defeat before he turned his way to the exit, complying to the older woman's favor. Ana just smiled.

A pair of gloved hands managed to find hers, giving the comfort emitting just by touch.

 **"Thirsty?"** She asked sweetly. Angela nodded again.

 **"Your throat must have felt so dry. We'll fix that up as soon as Jack come back with water."** Ana spoke to her, and it worked well to keep the doctor's anxiety under control.

Angela was deep in thought, and Ana could see it so well. She knew that the young doctor had so much questions going around her tired mind ever since before she was in a coma, and when she woke up, more unanswered questions still came flooding into her brain, wrecking her poor health and sanity.

 **"You must've been so confused all this time. It's been ten days after you escaped, and went into coma right after you got here."** Her sunken eyes widened from the sniper's answer; she actually never expect to black out that long. Though she wasn't wondering how it would ended up that way, because it was too obvious to all of them. Even to her.

 **"Winston had been monitoring your heart monitor at the main base this whole time. When it got unstable just now, he got panicked."** Ana explained. That would answer how the others got here so quickly after she got up. Then she continued.

 **"** **The others saw what was wrong; and went along with him to see what happened."** Angela only managed to nod in response. She didn't know what to say the least, heck, she can't even speak; not with a sore throat.

 **"Do you feel dizzy? Aches? Anything weird grow out from your body?"** Ana shot her a few sudden questions, and all of them were answered with the same mute answer.

She shook her head.

The older woman let out a huff of breath, but Angela figured she was actually sighing in relief.

**"That's good to know."**

Then there was this awkward silence. Angela looked around her room, and so does Ana. It was left untouched, her bag was still situated beside her bed, like she left it before. The room was a bit dusty, but not too severe. She actually missed the comfort of her bed, since she haven't got a proper place to sleep for who knows how long. On second thought....

How long had she been held captive?

She turned her head towards the old woman, which she didn't take heed of the movement the doctor was making. She was still looking around the small room, looking at nothing in particular. Angela wanted to speak, but her sore throat was not helping her in any way.

So, with a different approach, Angela slowly lifted her weak hand towards the sniper, struggling its way to the old woman's arm. She was too weak, even lifting a finger was like trying lifting a heavy rock. When she managed to hold a small portion of fabric of the sleeve, she quickly tried herself to pull it hard enough for the sniper to notice.

And it worked.

Ana felt the soft tug at her sleeve, quickly responded with a sharp turn of her head, facing the poor doctor. Angela looked like she wanted to speak, with her mouth agape, trying to say something; but no words came out. Ana's lifted her brow in confusion, wondering what was the doctor trying to do. Then finally, those words struggled its way out, harsh yet soft, but audible enough to hear and understand.

**"** **How long.... was I been captured....?** **"**


	2. Part 2

Ana looked at the doctor with empathy. She sighed heavily as her eye averted away from her. Angela looked at her, waiting for an answer. Surely she wasn't gone that long,

Was she?

 **"You've been gone.... for a complete week, dear."** The old woman answered. She paused, letting the doctor to absorb the statement into her confused, tired mind. Ana then turned back to look at her right in the eyes, a sad expression was evident on her aging face.

 **"All of us had tried our best, we've look everywhere for you. All of the Talon bases we've checked, but you were nowhere to be found. I guess our efforts weren't just enough."** she heaved. Angela quickly shook her head slowly as she weakly went to hold the old woman's hands, trying to give her a reassuring squeeze as hard as she could, but it almost felt like a soft touch to the experienced sniper's gloved hands.

Despite her lack of strength, Ana knew what she meant. She looked at their hands, then she looked at her. The doctor's brows furrowed right at her with a slight aggresion on her expression, but vaguely mixed with compassion and sadness, worrying more about the person in front of her than herself. Ana just gave her a soft smile, but shaking her head simultaneously. She returned the warm gesture with the same hand squeeze, but firmer.

 **"You should worry more about yourself, not me. Right now you are in bad shape, and I want to know...."** Suddenly her face changed. She seriously stared at the doctor with full concern as she leaned closer to get a good attention from the pained doctor.

**"What have they done to you all this time?"**

Angela didn't speak. Her eyes casted down to the bed, her mouth sealed as she shut her lips tight. She knew it will worry the people around her if she told them what happened. The time when she was thrown inside a windowless cell, a horrid hospitality from the people, torture that she cannot speak off so easily. But it was never entirely miserable for her experience.

If it wasn't for _him_.

Ana shot a serious look at her, tilted her head closer as she tried to look at the doctor's questionable emotion when she brought that up.

 **"You can't hide it from me, dear. I knew that some of your scars aren't exactly what people called '** ** _torture marks'._** **But I knew it wasn't a good kind of marks either."** She placed a hand right under the doctor's chin, before she suddenly lifted her head up to get a closer look on the red marks etched on her pale skin of her neck.

The doctor was caught off-guard by the sudden gesture, she quickly used up all her remaining strength to lean away, and escape from the sniper's hand, looked away with a torn expression. Her head hung low with full embarrassment and shame, her eyes slowly teared up from the horrible feeling. The memories that haunted her after all this while suddenly reemerged from the back of her mind, as she had forgotten it through time. Somehow her occupied thoughts managed to make her forget the bitter memory for quite a while.

 **"** **If you can't tell anyone about this, how can we help you, Angela?"** Ana pulled her hand away from the doctor, a bit disheartened. She could see that the woman was holding back her horrible experience just as much as the tears held in her eyes. It must've been painful for her that it left a huge scar. A deep one to be exact.

She couldn't force her. Not like this. The old sniper realized that Angela's hands started trembling, her lips quivered when she let out an inaudible, shaky breath. Tears were left unblinked by her lashes when her eyes averted away to nothing peculiar.

She rested her hand on the doctor's shoulder, catching her attention fully when her weak body slightly jumped from the sudden contact. Ana's head slowly look for the cheerless expression that was in verge of solemn tears. The deprived eyes slowly managed to find their way to meet the soft gaze of the caring ones.

 **"I didn't mean to rush you, dear. You can tell me anytime when you feel comfortable. But please..."** Suddenly Ana firmly gripped onto both of the doctor's shoulders, but not hard enough to hurt her fragile body. Her eye glued onto the now lifeless blue eyes with concern.

 **"Don't let it kept inside you. We're here for you. No matter what happens..."** Slowly, a gloved hand of hers went to brush away some frizzy hair off the doctor's tired face. The tears were still there to stay, but no signs of leaving.

 **"...you're not alone."** She took another minute to look at her in the eyes, before she leaned closer and wrapped her arms around the weak body lovingly. Angela let the old woman hug her, letting her head resting on one of the shoulders. She stared blankly at the wall she was facing, her thought suddenly went blank.

She's not in cell.

She's not in the dark.

She's not on her own.

Right now, she's in a familiar room, light blinding her developed dark-accustomed vision, with someone right by her side, hugging her.

That gave her an unexpected relief on her body, an unknown burden slowly lifted off of her shoulders, a complete security of her life.

She felt so light, just like her tears lightly rolling down on her sunken cheeks.

She never felt so safe like this before.

Someone to look after her, help her, save her.

But she went back to time on how it all happened.

How it all came to place.

She could never felt this god blessed feeling without their help.

 _His_ help.

The unexpected rush of anguish suddenly ran through her system. Her face quickly changed into a twisted frown as a squeak managed to get out from her; it was soft, but realizable. Her hands slowly crept up from behind as she slowly returned the hug with a sharp tug on the sniper's clothes, her face now buried onto the shoulder as she tried to muffle her squeaks and hiccups from coming out. However, it was pointless, and her throat started to sore from her out-of-reflex noises.

Ana patted the doctor's head as she tried to soothe a broken soul. Her heart wretched as every painful broken hiccup came out from the poor woman, a tug on her soul as she felt every pull of her clothes from the hard grasps of the bony hands, and a swelling on her throat grew as she felt the tears slowly growing right by her shoulder.

Angela slowly brought herself to let out a painful and croaked wail as time went on, her sadness grew stronger inside her. She didn't stop herself feeling so grateful to be here, to be beside her friends, to be safe in the arms of loved ones. But she never stop blaming herself for not saving the people that she cared, the people that saved her life, the people that she missed so dearly.

The people that was trapped inside the place she once was before.

Now, they had saved her life,

but who's saving theirs?


	3. Part 3

Jack restlessly wandered in front of the door, his arms crossed with his head hung low. A few grunts and sighs were heard from the aged man, terribly obvious that something was not right in his book. He kept on looking down where his feet was moving, then back at the closed door. It wasn't locked, but technically he'd been kicked out by the same woman that told him to get some water for the doctor.

The only thing he knew, was that the time he came to the scene with a full glass of refreshment, the sniper was comforting the distressed woman in her arms. When she saw the soldier came with the water she requested, she told him to just leave it on the small bedside drawer, and shooed him out to the door; without moving from her spot. But to be honest with himself,

The cries were heart-wrecking.

He never heard the doctor cry that way; heck, this was the first time he'd seen her cry after all these long years they worked together. His hands that held onto his own arms slowly clenched as he reminisced the agonizing sound that he could still hear from outside the room. _Fucking_ _Talons_ , he thought. Everyone knew that Angela is a strong woman, and always will. She would never cry, or showed any weaknesses to anyone else, unless it was horrible. But seeing what he had seen today,

The Talons really fucked it up.

The crying sounds fortunately started to become faint as time went on, and slowly it became silent in the room. That put a relief to the veteran soldier, but only a moment of brief. He just realized that he'd been walking around the same spot for almost an hour. Now that everything was back in a controlling manner, curiosity got the best of him on what was happening now in the room. He stopped marching in front of the door, completely stopped himself right in front of it.

He hesitated to knock, hand curled up with his knuckles facing the obstacle, until the door itself opened right on his curious face. It startled the man for a while, but he quickly regained his composure when he saw his old companion slowly coming out from the room. Ana saw the standing figure in front of her, but quickly looked away as she walked pass him and closed the door. More questions popped out from the man, as he watched her subtle movements that he didn't quite expect.

Silence came in.

She faced at the closed door, hugging her own body, head low. A frown was clearly seen on the old face, her eyes stared blankly on the floor, but he knew that her mind was busy thinking of countless things.

Surprisingly, the sniper only stood in front of him, doing nothing in particular. That only got Jack even more confused. But he only needed to ask, that would be the only case to help him understand this kind of situation.

 **"Well....? Any progress?"** he asked her.

Ana sighed heavily.

Finally, he got a response, but not the one that he wanted.

 **"Not much but... it was bad enough than what we expected."** the sniper managed to look up to see his masked face, but she could tell he was actually trying to digest the new information. He stared at her without any words, then slightly looked away from her as he tried to expect the worst.

 **"Tell me what you know."** She looked at him with a displeased look. He's not going to be happy to hear this.

 **"How can I say this...? *sigh*"** Ana turned to let her body now facing Jack, still hugging her own body. Jack only waited for a solid answer. The suspense she was giving him was really driving him nuts.

**"Simply put, she had a trauma. A very bad one."**

**"What kind?"** Ana paused for a while, before she spoke.

 **"The kind that could scar a woman for life, only this was only the least of it. But that's only what I hoped for it to be."** Jack's brows furrowed after hearing those words.

 **"What do you mean by that?"** Ana rested her gloved hand on her chin, sighing still as she took a few glances away from his figure, thinking for a better, harmless word. He only made it worse for her to explain.

 **"She didn't tell me the details, yet. But so far as my eye can see, she'd been through unimaginable things."** Jack let his fingers pinching where his nose bridge would be as his patience started to run thin. All these indirect information was making him more confused, and mad. He glared at her through his visor, giving her the signal that he wasn't pleased with all these secrecy. Ana only did the same gesture as a response.

**"You really want me to say it, do you Jack?"**

**"If you make it more understandable, maybe you wouldn't need to say it, Ana."** he defended. She sighed.

 **"There's actually a possibility that..."** she bit her covered nail, looking away. He could see the hesitance and guilt running through her eye as she averted her gaze away from his.

 **"...that she..."** she paused. It took almost an agonizing minute, before she finished her sentence with an another sigh. She looked at him straight in the eyes. Hurt can be seen from her stare.

**"....a man had sexually harassed her."**

Silence.

The end of the sentence suddenly made his heart dropped. He stood there, looking at the old sniper, baffled. Ana only waited for a response, but what came next surprised her.

Jack banged the wall beside the door hard, with an audible _'Damn!'_ coming out from his mouth, but then he only stood there, his hand slowly went to hold onto his temples, heaving the same heavy sigh that she had been making all this time.

 **"That's my suspicion, exactly. She had the red marks covering around her neck, and I'm certain what it actually is. But we don't know how far he had done the damage, and let's just hope that it wasn't that far when she had the courage to tell us** _ **exactly**_ **what happened."** The sniper explained. He could hear the concern running through her voice, but with reassurance as she told him what happened. Now he wanted to know if she was okay.

 **"How's she holding up?"** he asked. he didn't look, arms still crossed, but Ana could see he was as upset as she is now.

**"She's resting at the moment. Cried herself to sleep, the poor thing. Let's just give her some rest for a while; right now we need to find out what they're planning for their next scheme."**

**"Right, I'll go round up the others for a quick meeting, you just stay here and see if the doc needs anything when she wakes up."**

**"No, I'll come with you. I'll let Lena stay in the room with her while she sleeps."**

**"No, I--"**

**"--You can't talk me out of this, Jack. Remember, we're in this together."** she rested a hand on his shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze.Jack was once again, baffled by the sniper's firm decision. Although this wasn't the first time she cut off his words; and orders, but she had a point. She wouldn't let him do the work on his own. He knew her too well to ignore this fact.

 **"Alright, we call the others for a meeting, but I think it would be better if we let Brigitte keep the doctor company. Oxton has the right to join this meeting."** Ana smiled. She nodded as a response before Jack turned to look at the ceiling, or probably anywhere that is almost the same as the ceiling.

 **"Athena, set an announcement for all Overwatch members to meet at HQ. We're starting a meeting in 5 minutes."** He called out to the A.I.

 **"Yes, commander."** The artificial intelligence responded. Jack then turned to look at Ana. He let out a sigh, which made the sniper raised an eyebrow.

 **"All of this... I don't know if I can recall them as the good ol' days..."** He admitted. The woman frowned from his statement.

 **"Not all of them were bad, Jack. But none of us would expect** _ **it**_ **to happen. To all of us."** Jack then turned to look at the other end of the hallway, sighing once more.

**"Sadly, it did."**


	4. Part 4

_(Angela's POV)_

So cold.

I'm freezing.

Where am I?

Why is it so dark?

I looked around, there was nothing but pitch black where I was standing. I couldn't even see the floor beneath me. Is this just an another dream? I stood there, motionless. I didn't know what else should I do. I'm lost, both physically and emotionally.

I walked around the place, a bit lost. It felt so familiar and nostalgic at the same time; déjà vu to be precise. But it wasn't the good kind of déjà vu. I remembered doing this before, wandering around the pitch black darkness with no clue. I was looking for the unknown, a something that is nothing. My feet floated in the dark like I walked on thin air, eyes went astray as I adjusted my vision with the familiar black void. There was no ending, or even beginnings. I was just here, right in the middle of nowhere. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any kind of fear, nor was I feeling contented with myself at the moment.

"Hello?! Is anyone here?!" I called out, but only my echoes came to answer. Maybe I was alone all along, but where is everybody?

 _Angela..._.

I heard a voice called out my name, but the sources were unknown to me. The place was huge, it echoed through all directions. I couldn't tell where it came from.

_Angela...._

The voice came out like a whisper, but inviting. My head darted around, looking for the feminine voice. It sounded so familiar, yet I couldn't remember. I stood where I was, not moving a muscle.

Suddenly, I felt something slimy crawled on the nape of my neck, slowly trailing its way up to my chin. My breath built itself up until I could no longer take a breath when it stopped midway. My body froze right where I was standing. I didn't know if it's because of the cold, or I was terrified.

Something else went fluttering on top of my sensitive skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps along its way up to my exposed shoulder. The white tank top that I usually wear didn't help me to cover the whole parts of my frozen body. Right when I felt a hot air brushing against the back of my ear, I couldn't run. Something tall stood right behind me, towering my small figure with absolute terror.

_"Hello, little kitty..."_

I couldn't scream, yet my tears fell as those words hushed right at my left ear. I felt suffocated from my lack of breath, but I was drowning in my own fear just from the voice that had haunted my dreams for so long. The touch felt so real when I could feel the digits of his fingers pressed onto my arm, caressing it as if it was made of porcelain, but all I felt was nothing but burning hot sensation that scalded my skin trailing off by its movements. Then another hand suddenly managed to find its way to my neck, slowly holding my head into his grasp as he wrapped his fingers around the bottom of my chin, so carefully. More tears fell as I was cowering myself in his embrace. I couldn't stop him no matter how desperate I tried.

 _"Ssshh..... don't be scared.... I won't hurt you..."_ the voice continued. Suddenly the hand that was holding my head harshly squeezed my neck, crushing my windpipe.

It rashly pulled my head forward with brute force that it almost made me cough.

 _"But you didn't realize what you have done..."_ My blurry vision saw something moving in front of me.

_"...to those you hurt..."_

His words caught my attention, as I tried to blink my tears away just to see what he meant.

And there he was.

All cloaked in black, dark wisps covered his whole body. The body curled into a ball with his head facing down, away from my direction. I could hear him breathing so hard, sounded as if he was suffocating. The body moved frantically up and down from his difficulty in his own breathing, his hands seemed to be clenching right where his chest would be. Those clothes were too familiar for me to ignore, but my frozen body only capable of looking at him from afar, yet my hand tried so hard to reach for him. More tears came rolling down through my eyes, hiccups escaped as I couldn't control these strong emotions stirring inside my chest. Pain, fear, horror, and grief were all those feelings that mixed terribly in me; and neither of them were good emotions.

I wanted to save him.

I wanted to save him so badly.

_"...see the people in front of you that felt your wrath of actions..."_

_"It's all because of you..."_ the voice that whispered at my ear spoke.

The man sat in front of me a few meters away coughed terribly. Then he gagged. Blood was spurting from his mouth, as he took another deep, painful breath after the cough grazed his dry throat. But that was the least of the horror.

 _"If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be in this hellish state..."_ the male voice continued.

The cloaked figure started to wheeze, he slouched his body deeper to the floor, but somehow his back suddenly looked a bit bigger.

It grew.

_"He wouldn't have to go through all of this pain..."_

Suddenly the figure grew bigger by the second, the cloak started to tear from the extreme growth, but pre-grown spikes started to emerge on his back. More black smoke started to cover his body, his gloves that was partially made of metal, slowly ripped apart as his hands grew in size. I could see black skin from his hands, as his nails grew longer and sharper along with his hands' size. More spikes came jutting out from his skin until it almost covered his body like a layer of hardened armor.

The wheeze started to sound like a growl. An animalistic growl. The man in black cloak started to grow bigger, until it outreached right at our heads from a distance. I watched as it grew, the growl grew louder along with its own growth. Then I felt a pair of lips almost brushed on my ear, his every word spoke so slowly and softly, it sent chills down my spine. But not completely because of how he said it.

But the words that etched into my mind, one by one...

 _"He would be dead by now...."_ It whispered. Then continued,

 _"If it wasn't for you....."_ It paused as his lips got closer to my ear,

 _"....he wouldn't become... a monster..."_ The last word came out softer, but venomous.

My heart lurched from those true words. I didn't know what to do next, only standing where I was, under the hands of the man that broke into my cell those past few days.

_"It's all your fault..."_

_"It's all your fault..."_

_"It's all your fault...!"_ Suddenly the whispered voice started to grow in volume.

**_"It's all your fault!!"_ **

**"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!"** The voice sounded twisted in my ear, screaming near my canals as I tried to lean away from him,

But I just realized that the voice didn't come from him.

It slowly started to twist into a different voice, and it came from the cloaked figure in front of me.

He slowly turned his head towards mine, his face partially hidden from the hood tattered near his appearance. But all I saw was a chipped off white mask, holding its best onto his face, yet it almost looked like it was melted right on his features, sticking permanently on his facade. But I can still see one thing that was still a part of his twisted features.

A glowing red eye, staring straight right at me, filled with nothing but hatred and disgust. I squeaked as I met his gaze, fear overwhelmed my frozen body.

 **"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!"** He screamed. Without hesitation, the 'man' lunged at me with no warning, terror filled inside me as I looked away, screaming and closing my eyes shut.

 **"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"** I screamed right at the top of my lungs. I thrashed hard just to escape from the strong grip of the man that stood behind me, but the grip only started to become stronger. Panic took over my whole system, terrified for the creature that tried to attack me.

But it never came.

All I can hear was a distant voice, calling out to me.

_"Angela!"_

A feminine voice, so familiar, but different than the voice that I heard before....

_So familiar..._ _it felt more soothing than the voice I heard earlier..._

_"Angela wake up! You're in a dream!"_

A dream...?

"Open your eyes, Angela!" The voice started to grow louder in my ears.  
______________________________________

Light started to blind the darkness around me.

Where exactly am I now?

My eyes fluttered open when I finally got into my senses. A shadow was protecting me from the room's light above me, but it was all but a blur.

 **"Wha...?"** I croaked. The firm grip around my wrist didn't falter however, instead it felt so real.

 **"*sigh*....Angela, are you fully awake?"** A voice came ringing in my ears from my trance, but the voice sounded so firm and had a slightly strong accent. And it sounded so familiar. However, I was still panicky, my body didn't stop moving as I tried to release the grip from my hands.

I tried hard to readjust my vision, blinking countless times just to get a sharper image of the figure hovering above me. My breathing didn't went out smoothly to my dislike, although I tried to calm myself down.

 **"Calm down. Don't worry, it's me, Brigitte. You were just having a bad dream. No one's here to hurt you anymore. Are you alright?"** The voice asked, but my mind was still baffled, and confused. I only nodded, just so that I had the favor that they could let me go, but I couldn't promise myself that I would calm myself down.

 **"Okay..."** The figure sighed. Slowly, the grip loosened, then gradually she let my wrist finally breathe from the pressure it was giving. I let out a loud sigh, as I tried to take a deep breath from the tension that was building up inside me.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

In...

Out...

I repeated those words inside my head. Somehow, my heart managed to slow down to a point it went normal. The figure that finally sat on a chair beside me also let out a sigh, which it sounded like a relief. I turned to look at the figure, but it turns out that she already told me who she was.

 **"Brigitte..."** I croaked, my throat still felt sore, somehow it felt even worse. Probably because I was screaming so hard when I was dreaming.

The dream...

 **" You were screaming just then. Nightmare?"** The large woman looked at me with concern. I stared at her with a blank expression on my face, mostly because I was still in my thoughts.

I couldn't say anything to convince her, nor did I have anything to explain the woman in front of me. I didn't even know what was happening to me, what am I feeling right now, or why am I like this. It felt so horrible, yet I couldn't express it all out. My mind was blank with so many unanswered questions, so many potholes on the events that I didn't know that was happening, the confusion I was having after all this time, problems that remain unsolved, so many, many more....

Until I realized, I was already staring at the light on the ceiling.

 **"Angela...?"** Brigitte spoke, worried.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words were spoken out from my lips.

Then this odd, but familiar feeling.... suddenly crawled its way up from my chest to my head. Grief started to overpower my emotionless face as the memories of my dream--no... nightmare.... that I just had started to fill in my void mind.

What am I doing?

What have I done?

_'It's all your fault'_

Those words kept on repeating inside my head, tears welled up until it effortlessly cascaded down to the side of my eyes.

 **"Angela, are you okay?! Are you hurt?!"** Brigitte panicked as she saw those tears on my face.

_It's all my fault...._

**"W-What?"** She questioned, I didn't realize that I was actually saying those words out loud.

 **"It's all my fault, Brigitte...."** I shook my head, more tears coming out as it got out so fast, a hiccup finally escaped from my lips along with the sounds of my sniffling unknowingly became evident.

**"No,no.... Angela it's not your fault...!"**

**"It's all my fault.... I should have left him in the debris.... I shouldn't have let him suffer....I shouldn't have resurrect him...."** I started to cry, covering my face with my wire-attached hands. Brigitte looked at me, surprised and confused, but more to being speechless. She didn't know what to do.

 **"What should I do...?"** the question came popped out right from my mouth.

 **"It's alright... we'll get through this, together. No matter what. I'm here to give a shoulder, Angela."** Brigitte tried to comfort me, but those words were left to be ignored.

 **"What should I do, Brigitte...?"** I only managed to get a sigh as an answer.

Then something hit me so hard, emotionally and mentally.

I never felt so miserable in my entire life. My heart shattered into pieces, my soul never stop shaking from the fear of the unknown. Never had I ever felt so lost in my life. Never had I ever felt so uncertain on what to do next.

Never had I ever felt so useless in all these years.

That wasn't a nightmare.

But a horrible reality.

Those thoughts repeated in my mind, reminding the horror of what I had done these past years. I couldn't wash the permanent stain on my hands, and I will live on with the guilt that I carry. That dream was just a warning on what's to come. I know it will.

Because it was all my fault.

Suddenly, I felt strong arms slowly wrapped around my neck, I jumped from the sudden contact, but soon found out it was Brigitte. Yet my body was still quivering, I didn't know why. I felt the urge to push her away, but hopeless to do so with the state of my body right this moment. I can't feel the warm security she had given to me; I can't feel the safeness that I usually felt. All I feel is nothing but fear.

 **"Sshh....it's gonna be alright soon, Angela. Have faith. Soon, it will all be over."** She hushed me, patting my head. I froze, but my cries didn't. I laid there, crying all the way until I felt so tired. Tired of crying my eyes out. So tired that I hated it so much. Hated to be so weak. Hated to be so lost. Hated to be left in the dark for so long.

But when will I stop when I wanted it to stop?

I don't want to go on like this forever.


	5. Part 5

_(_ _Reaper's POV)_

_**"AARRGHH!!"**_ I screamed right at the top of my lungs, my body hanging, hands cuffed by the metal chains connected to a device standing far in front of me.

I already lost my breath, couldn't even take a single sip of oxygen without feeling the tingling sensation stinging my lungs. It fucking hurts. My legs had already given out from exhaustion. I couldn't keep myself standing straight, letting my hands dangling on the chains above my head, rings formed right around my wrist. Blood was already trickled down from my nose and mouth, slowly drying itself as time went by.

She stood right in front of me, that smug look plastered on her perfectly ugly face glared straight at me, but I hate to admit, she was actually enjoying the view. However behind that pleasurable look she was hiding, there was still that hint of unsatisfaction. That obvious little frown tugging at the side of her lips. It was so clear for me to see from all of this pain I'm feeling.

 **"Tsk, tsk, tsk.... Looks like you're still not satisfied with the torture we're giving you, huh? How about... we turn it up a notch?"** She walked around me, a smug smile was evident as she looked at the lines connected to my body. The lines had a pad like ends which placed on certain parts of my half-naked body, and it brought the lines up to the same device where the metal chains were connected to. She turned the knob of the remote, technically up to a level that it would be unbearable, before she pressed the button right at my face. 

 _ **"NNGHN..."**_ I spasmed as the pain intesified, muffling my screams since it was too much for me to bear. She let the electrocution continues, laughing maniacally on my pathetic state. After a few good minutes, she let go of the button, relieving me from the electrocution as I went limp on the chains once more.

 **"Don't ever think that you will escape from this so easily, Reyes. I warned you that** **you'll pay for what you did. And look at you now..."** she tsked. I only managed to look down, not mainly because that I was eaten up by my own ego to look at her, but I was exhausted. I was starved for 5 days, I only got sewage water that wasn't enough to hold my body together, but sustainable for me to suffer.

The wound that I had more than ten days ago, reopened and closed on its own as it pleased. The bullet effect still hadn't wear off, disrupting my self-healing trait that I always had. Even if I went on killing someone, the wound would still reopened itself, tearing my flesh open with fresh blood still bleeding through the small hole, and letting the previously bled out blod dried itself, painting my sweaty skin with streaks of blood. Sometimes I couldn't even hold myself to bear the pain when it did reopened. At some point I would had the urge to faint from blood loss, but they won't even let me.

Time to time they would shove that bitter pill that I kept taking to control my wraith form, so that I couldn't easily reformed myself into smoke; but I could've sworn that they had changed the pills, because it was obviously tasted even worse than before. Whatever it was, it managed to stop my body from reforming into a wraith, surprisingly I found out to be suck at this moment.

My cheeks sunk in like some street beggar that feed on scraps, my body exerted to the extent that I felt like my limbs almost tore off from my body, sweat had become my only clothing to my bruised skin. She added more bruise as she kicked me right in the gut, where a bluish spot was already formed there. I coughed up spit mixed with blood as she did that, she only smirked with an acknowledge 'hmph'.

 **"Pathetic... The most fearful mercenary known to men, now stoop down to a mere piece of shit. You can't even escape your way out of this. Maybe my brilliant idea of shooting you with the bullet, was really brilliant after all."** She stood completely right in front of me, her hand took a convenient fistful of short hair on my head as she pulled my head upward, facing her smug grin right at my face.

 **"You'll just be a good boy and wait for what's in store for you... And trust me.."** her face now inched closer to mine, as my hooded eyes lazily stared at her with disinterest.

 **"...you're gonna like it."** she took a good minute to look at me, before she pushed my head down with exert force as she slowly stood up and took a turn to leave. The force was strong enough to make my back strained from the chains that cuffed my hands, almost making my limbs fell off.

**"** ****Oh, by the way.."** **

She walked halfway before she took an another look at me, but I wasn't looking at her.

 **"You should talk to Amélie when you had the chance. Just a reminder."** she shrugged as if it was nothing to worry about; for her of course.

I never uttered any words; not to her.

There's nothing good to say to her, even if I tried so hard thinking about one thing to say that didn't involve cussing her. It would only entertain her more and more with my rage, so I'd rather mute myself for the whole ordeal. Ten days I've been tortured, not even a single word escaped from my mouth for her, other than my excruciating screams from my torture.

She may be enjoying the sweet taste of victory at this moment, but just she wait when she get the bitter aftertaste when I get out of here. I'm not gonna let them do as they please when I'm fucking around, I put that single thought to myself.

She saw how my face changed when I looked at her in the eye, and sadly, she enjoyed seeing it. The loathe and anger I had for her was nothing to compare, even the time when the Zürich incident happened couldn't outbeat the fury bubbled inside me. All I wanted right now was to strangle that neck of hers, or even better, seeing her suffer right in front of my eyes, anything that will make her miserable.

 **"Don't you worry, Reaper. You won't be left out from the fun. Until the time comes, you WILL be in** **the** **fun. For now, enjoy your stay here underground. Ciao..."** she strutted her way to the exit, waving at me without even looking at my face. The door slowly closes until darkness once again accompanied my tortured soul. My ragged breaths slowly grew wilder. The hatred that had created a lump in my chest was mere inches away until it bursted right out from my aching chest.

**"** **_Someday... you'll get what you deserve..._ ** **"**


	6. Part 6

_(Angela's POV)_

I hate the light.

It keeps blinding me from above.

Like this ceiling lamp staring right at my face that kept me awake. But that wasn't the main reason that I couldn't sleep. Probably because I was tired. Too tired that I couldn't sleep. Or maybe too scared to go to sleep.

I don't know.

Why can't I sleep?

Why do I hate the brightness?

Why do I feel so upset?

The sound of my room's door opening cut off my trail of thoughts. I turned to look who it was, and it was Winston.

And some other agents that I didn't bother to look right now.

They approached me with the same expression on their face, which I found it annoying at this point.

Worry.

 **"Good morning Angela. Umm... I hope that you're well?"** the ape in spectacles started the conversation. I only smiled at him with a tired look. But there was still a hint of frustration hidden behind my not-so-sincere smile, I didn't know if he would realize it though.

 **"I'm fine.... t-thank you Winston."** I croaked. The ape nodded with the same concerned smile as a reply.

 **"That's good to hear doctor, there more rest you get, the sooner you'll be up and going in no time!"** he continued. Without even realizing, I let out a sigh.

Long rest...

_*sigh*_

How much?

How long?

I frowned from his statement. He saw my expression changed in a flash and mimicked me like a mirror.

 **"W-What's the matter, doctor? I thought you like getting better."** he asked, worried. My eyes managed to look at him and I quickly shook my head, replaced with an another plastic smile.

 **"Oh, n-nothing Winston. I'm j-just... feeling b-bored staying in... bed... that's all..."** I answered painfully. A truthful lie.

 **"It can't be helped doc. You are in** _ **pret-ty**_ **bad shape, we don't want to risk anything."** Someone suddenly spoke from behind.

Then I bothered to look who the other was, all from his right to his left,

McCree.

Ana.

Lena.

Brigitte,

and Genji.

 **"Right now, you need to rest those bones and straighten your head up, doc! Then, you can join us when you get better."** Tracer chirped with a smile, but not the cheerful ones that she would always have. She leaned onto Winston's back as she looked at me straight in the eyes.

 **"Oxton's right. We don't want our worn out doc to do the dirty work. Let us clean up the mess first."** McCree spoke with a cigar stuck between his teeth, looking at me.

 **"All of us are worried for you, doctor. We are not risking to lose you again."** The cyborg looked at me straight in the eyes, his arms crossed with a rigid stature.

My eyes kept changing faces with all the people suddenly came into the conversation. I didn't know who to look, or where to start saying anything.

 **"Um.. Excuse me guys, but let me do the talking for now. We don't want the doctor to be overwhelmed with so many people."** All of them stopped, but just stood back as a response.

 **"Actually... there's something we need to talk about, Dr. Ziegler..."** Winston scratched at the back of his head, clearing his throat, as he looked towards the other members.

 **"I heard that last night you weren't doing so well. Would you care to share with us what troubles you?"** he managed to find his way back to look at me, but his expression was unreadable. I didn't reply immediately, instead my eyes trailed away from the ape standing in front of me.

I could tell that Winston was a bit disheartened amidst the silence, but he decided to brush it away with a half-hearted smile.

 **"I understand if you don't want to share with us for a moment. I guess you need more time for yourself to straighten things out."** he retorted, but I didn't bother to look, nor even answer. He scoffed off the awkward silence.

 **"So, uh... actually that's not the main issue that I'm going to talk about right now honestly... but it's umm... related to your condition, rest assured."** he changed the topic. This time I managed to turn back to look at him with full disinterest. To be honest, I don't want to hear anything about my condition; it's the least concern that I have right now. I don't want to know anything besides getting out of bed, not about my 'sickness'.

He pushed up his glasses as he looked at me with a serious look.

 **"It seems like you had developed a severe health and mental condition after you wake up. And we couldn't manage to aid you in medical terms, not without the right profession and treatment. If you're not treated properly, there's a big chance that you might be...uh... affected permanently by your mental condition."** He scratched his cheek with his hairy finger, a face bit concerned.

 **"W-What *cough*... What are you trying... to say... Winston?"** My brows furrowed, the indirect meaning of his words irritated me.

 **"Well... we've been discussing... that maybe uh... you need a full recovery, but not right here. We found that the Overwatch base is not uh.... the condusive place for you to rest."** he looked at me, but apologetically. I didn't know why he would make such face.

**"A-Are you.... saying...?"**

**"You need to go home."** Ana cut off. She slowly walked in front of the team, facing me with a sad look.

W-What...?

 **"W-Why...?"** I asked, dissatisfied.

 **"You are in bad shape, and Winston had already checked your vitals from Athena."** she paused. The old sniper took a step forward and crouched in front of me, her eye level was the same as mine. Her gloved hand placed on top of my bare ones, looking at me with worry.

 **"Your body has been exhausted from fatigue. So many that could be lethal to you, not even to reconsider your already worsened current state. You're getting weak."** she explained to me, crystal clear. My eyes widened weakly.

 **"But all can be avoided if you have proper treatment and a complete rest."** Winston intercepted, then Ana spoke.

 **"That's why Winston had called a few professionals for your own good, and we have decided to send you back to Switzerland so that you can rest fully."** Ana continued. I was baffled the whole conversation.

Send me back?

Alone?

While I am doing nothing?

...

I never let my eyes leave sight of the people in front of me. It was utterly pure disbelief. The people that I trust, the people that I love and cared.

How could they send me away?

They need me here, I know that.

And with all of this incident happening around Talon...?

...and Gabriel and Amélie are still out there...?

I can't let that happen.

I have to save them. I must take responsible.

It's all because of my mistake.

But why can't they trust me? When I needed them the most?

 **"No..."** I rebelled. My brows still furrowed as I frowned at her. Yet it was obvious.

She didn't like it.

 **"Don't be stubborn, Angela. It's for your own good!"** she scolded me, but I didn't care about that.

All I care about is to save my friends.

 **"I won't... s-stay idle... in this situation... G-Gabe... and Amélie... is still... out there..."** I tried speaking in one sentence without hurting my throat, but sadly it was still painful.

 **"Think about yourself! I know you're worried about them..."** she paused again, looking down. But then, she turned to look at me, her grip on my hand tightened.

 **"...but I'm worried too... Everyone is worried... They are our comrades... to all of us.... Not just to you... No matter what they did, we still worry about them."** she looked hard on me in the eye but soft, her hands gripped onto one of mine, tightly but carefully. I could see something that glimmering in her eye.

 **"B-But... this is not... y-your responsib...b-bility..."** I stammered.

 **"This is not about responsibility! This is about taking care of each other! We are doing this to make sure you're safe and sound, you're being selfish to us, Angela..."** Ana looked down, a bit crestfallen as she shakily sighed. Her hands still held onto mine.

 **"I don't know what happened between you and them while we weren't there, but I know one thing for certain..."** She then looked at me, a serious expression mixed with sadness.

**"...w** **e are not too late to bring them back. There is still hope to save them. They are part of the family. Remember that."**

**"Right now, I want you to trust us. To the Overwatch. We will bring them back."** She convinced. I only looked at her, forlorn. That wasn't fully what I meant.

This was all my fault. I need to do this. Not them.

I wanted to atone for my mistake. I needed to make things right.

For me, this is not just about fighting the war.

It's also about fighting my own guilt.

 **"Now, I don't want to hear any excuses from you. You will be send back to your home, and that's final."** She ordered firmly, like a strict mother. Ana stood up from her position, and took a minute to look at me before she walked away. All of us watched her as she stormed her way out to the door, crossing her arms with her hand covering her face.

I stared at her walking figure blankly, nothing to say anymore. Winston turned and saw my emotionless face, and spoke.

 **"Don't be discouraged, Angela. I know that you wanted to help, but we do not want to stress you out with your condition right now."** he answered, guilt oozed from his words. But there's nothing left to say to convince them, so I chose to not say anything.

_'I don't want to be left behind.'_

Is all I could think of.


End file.
